starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Templo Jedi
*Reconstruido pre-1.000 ABY *Reconstruido como Nuevo Templo Jedi ca. 35 DBY |destruido=*3.653 ABY *19 ABY *27 DBY(Destruido en la Caida de Coruscant en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) |reconstrución= ca. 35 DBY |localizacion= CoruscantStar Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' |constructora= |arquitecto=Cuatro Maestros |dueño= |hidep= |capacidad= |hidep=1 |altura=Alrededor de 1 kilómetro |anchura=500 metros |hideu= |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi }} El '''Templo Jedi' fue el centro neurálgico de la Orden Jedi desde el final de la Nuevas Guerras Sith hasta la Gran Purga Jedi. Durante este periodo fue la sede de la mayor parte de sus instalaciones de entrenamiento, administración y alojamiento. Diseño El Templo era una colosal estructura que se levantaba un kilómetro por encima de los edificios de la Ciudad Galáctica de Coruscant. Construido sobre un Nexo de la Fuerza localizado en una montaña, el área que rodeaba el Templo era un largo y amplio paseo, la Vía Procesional. Erigido en una zona desde donde se podia contemplar unas vistas completamente despejadas, sin ningún otro edificio en medio. Desde fuera, el Templo Jedi aparecía como un zigurat elevado sobre el resto de los bloques urbanos, con un diseño de pirámide, truncada, de base cuadrada, escalonada y con cinco agujas que se elevaban encima de ella, siendo la central, la Aguja Sagrada y rodeada por las otras cuatro de menor altura. Estas agujas simbolizaban la progresión de los Jedi hacia la iluminación. Agujas 250px||thumb|left|El Templo Jedi con sus cinco agujas es una de las señas de identidad de los [[coruscantis.]] La más alta, conocida como la Aguja del Templo era tradicionalmente la más importante, ya que albergaba las antiguas escrituras de la fundación de la Orden Jedi, era también, un lugar sagrado para la contemplación. En lo más alto de la Aguja del Templo, estaba el Salón de los Caballeros, las salas de meditación se encontraban por debajo junto con grandes estatuas conmemorativas, de los más reverenciados Jedi, suspendidas en la torre mediante plataformas repulsoras de gravedad, bajo todo esto, estaba el pico de la montaña sobre el que se construyó toda la base piramidal del Templo. Niños muy pequeños eran traídos aquí, por sus maestros, para su primera introducción al conocimiento Jedi. A través de la montaña, las antiquísimas cámaras de meditación y las originales capillas excavadas en la roca de la montaña, fueron conectadas por medio de puentes de roca a grandes corredores alrededor de la aguja. 250px||thumb|right|Sala del [[Alto Consejo Jedi.]] Las otras cuatro torres de alrededor, fueron levantadas en el año 1.000 ABY y cada una de ellas contiene un único Consejo Jedi. *La primera de las cuatro agujas menores, era la sede del Alto Consejo Jedi. En donde sus doce miembros se reunían, y debatían los diversos asuntos de la República. Este fue el consejo más importante, que trataba sus asuntos con la sabia guía de los Maestros más ancianos. Era la institución con más rango de la Orden, desde que asumió la máxima autoridad en la toma de decisiones que afectarían a toda la Orden Jedi, y por tanto, también, con una gran influencia en la República Galáctica. *La torre más próxima era usada por el Consejo del Primer Conocimiento. Este consejo se preocupaba sobre los asuntos que requerían la sabiduría de los más ancianos Maestros o de los miembros del Consejo, y daba guía y recomendaciónes al Alto Consejo y a cualquier Jedi que lo solicitara. *La tercera aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Paz, el cual buscaba encontrar acuerdos pacíficos para los conflictos políticos de la República Galáctica. *La cuarta aguja, era la Torre del Consejo de Reasignación, que se ocupaba de la organización del trabajo para los jóvenes Jedi que no habían sido elegidos por ningún Maestro para ser padawans. Cada una de estas cinco agujas estaba equipada con excelentes medios de comunicación, usados para contactar con los Jedi de la zona o con los que se encontraban en otros mundos y eran requeridos por cualquiera de los cuatro consejos. Por esta razón el Templo estaba situado por encima de otros edificios en su área, donde la interferencia de las antenas era mínima. Características Internas 250px|thumb|right|Hangares del Templo Jedi. El Templo era en si mismo el hogar de los Jedi, donde ellos vivían durante los primeros años de su vida. Durante su estancia, aprendían los caminos de la Fuerza y se adiestraban según las tradiciones de otros Jedi. Las clases para los niños estaban situadas en la base de la Torre del Primer Conocimiento, donde los estudiantes eran asignados a proyectos y ensayos sobre la historia de la Orden. Los Archivos Jedi, llevados por Jocasta Nu durante los días finales de la Antigua República, se encontraban guardados en la sección del Templo coronado con la Torre del Primer Conocimiento. Albergaba grandes pozos de sabiduría del conocimiento popular e historia de los Jedi. Una antiquísima sección del Templo fue más tarde reconvertida en un museo de la historia del Templo. El Templo también proveía de transporte independiente para el Jedi que lo requería. Relativamente reciente, se añadieron, durante las últimas décadas de la República, los Hangares del Templo Jedi que albergaban los [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptores Delta-7 Aethersprite]], capaces de transportar Jedi a cualquier punto de la Galaxia. Durante las Guerras Clon, los Hangares del Templo también albergaron las cañoneras de la República y los interceptores Jedi. Las naves eran alojadas en el Garaje Principal del Templo, donde se preparaban para los viajes. De ahí eran llevadas a los talleres de reparación donde se devolvían de nuevo a su sitio una vez listas. Alrededor de la aguja central había jardines y huertos destinados a la alimentación de los Jedi hospedados en el Templo. Cerca de la Torre de Paz estaban los jardines supervisados por Yoland Fee. thumb|left|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker caminando por uno de los corredores principales del Templo en el año 19 ABY.]] El interior del Templo era de ambiente fresco, iluminado con luz natural que se filtraba a través de los estores. El Templo estaba repleto de dormitorios para los padawans y caballeros, y estaban acondicionados según las necesidades individuales de cada especie Jedi. Los maestros más respetados y con más influencia tenían sus oficinas privadas y habitaciones cerca de las torres del Templo. Estos cuartos privados tenían su propio ordenador y holoproyector para poder acceder a información sobre conocimientos científicos, históricos y filosóficos. Se disponia de muchos tipos de instalaciones, incluyendo aulas para Maestros Jedi, para entrenar grandes grupos de niños y diversas salas de entrenamiento con el sable láser, así como numerosos jardines, fuentes, y silenciosas cámaras y alcobas de meditación. Uno de los más espectaculares jardines era la Sala del Millar de Fuentes, la cual era como un inmenso invernadero, con corrientes de agua y cataratas. Había también un gran zoológico bajo el templo con cientos de diferentes especies de animales, incluyendo el kybuck de Yoda. El corredor meditativo, un vestíbulo cavernoso que rodeaba la base del Templo estaba decorado con una arcada de vidrieras de colores con estatuas relacionadas a los eventos de las Guerras Hiperespaciales. También estaba dotada con vitrinas que guardaban las tablas del Código Jedi. thumb|right|200px|Plano de Templo Jedi Otras de las secciones conocidas eran el Hospital del Cuerpo de Medicina Jedi, las celdas de contención Sith, las capillas circulares, las salas de entrenamiento holográfico, el Cuerpo de Investigación Agrónoma Jedi, los centros de comunicación, salas para banquetes, áreas de manufacturación de sableláser y la Sala Conclave usada para recibir a altos dignatarios. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Templo también tuvo salas informativas estilo militar y varias salas de guerra, para satisfacer las necesidades de los Jedi que servían como generales en la Armada de la República. El área alrededor del Templo era conocida como la Zona del Templo, la cual creció para ofrecer más espacio de aterrizaje a grandes naves espaciales y para otros edificios construidos después de la finalización del Templo. Historia La Antigua República 250px||thumb|left|La entrada principal al Templo, flanqueada por enormes estatutas de bronce de los antiguos Jedi conocidos como los [[Cuatro Maestros.]] Por el tiempo de la Gran Purga Jedi, el Templo Jedi de Coruscant era un edificio muy antiguo, con unos 4.000 años de antigüedad. Reemplazó al primer templo que se erigió en Ossus. Los orígenes del Templo de Coruscant se remontan hasta el año 5.000 ABY con el final de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, la República Galáctica concedió a los Jedi un terreno en Coruscant sobre una montaña sagrada que contenía una alta concentración de la Fuerza. La República esperaba que los Jedi construyeran un fuerte, al igual que el de Ossus, Falang Minor y Haashimut, pero la Orden solo edificó unas pocas cámaras meditativas e instalaciones de entrenamiento, creyéndose que estaban por encima de los principios de la guerra tradicional. El diseño original consistió en altos edificios de piedra rodeando la montaña. Como si el propio planeta fuese la estructura del Templo en crecimiento, apilando nuevas habitaciones encima de las viejas y obstaculizando más tarde las vistas de la montaña. En el año 4.019 ABY, cuatro Maestros Jedi (dos Maestros Guerreros y dos Maestros Sabios) establecieron el zigurat del Templo Jedi sobre la concetración de la Fuerza sobre la montaña. Forrando los muros de piedra con láminas de duracero, la estructura comenzó a parecer más moderna y segura. Durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, el moderno Templo comenzó a tomar forma, a la vez que los Jedi adquirieron una vinculación muy estrecha hacia la República que ellos protegían. Después de la devastación de Ossus, el Consejo Jedi tomo su sede en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, trayendose desde Ossus muchas de las reliquias Jedi, incluidos algunos mosaicos de teselas. El Templo se expandió ampliamente, incluyendo la original Cámara del Consejo Jedi. Todos, los doce miembros del Consejo Jedi se empezaron a reunir en el Templo de Coruscant por el tiempo de las Guerras Mandalorianas, aunque durante siglos continuaron reuniendose en quórum en cualquier parte. Después de la caída del Conclave Jedi de Katarr el Templo fue abandonado y los Jedi restantes se mantuvieron ocultos.Durante el final de la Gran Guerra Galáctica el Templo fue invadido por los Sith, que causaron graves daños en su estructura durante el Saqueo de Coruscant, esto hizo que junto con la captura del planeta se llevara a a firma del Tratado de Coruscant y la culpabilización de los ciudadanos de la República de acusar a los Jedi de no predecir el conflicto, lo que llevó a la Orden trasladar su sede a Tython. En los años sucesivos a la Guerra Fría, que siguió el final de la Gran Guerra, el Templo reconstruyera sus daños aproximadamente a partir del 3.623 ABY. Durante los siguientes tres milenios, el Templo fue repetidas veces ampliado en los años 3.519 ABY, en el 2.519 ABY (cuando los Archivos Jedi fueron construidos), en el 2.019 ABY y en el 1.000 ABY (cuando las agujas del Templo fueron levantadas). Después del final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Era de la República Oscura y la siguiente Reforma de Ruusan, los Jedi concentraron sus operaciones en el Templo de Coruscant, cerrando la mayoría de las restantes academias de entrenamiento dispersadas en varios mundos. El Templo fue abandonado por última vez durante la Gran Purga Jedi. Su afectada y chamuscada cáscara fue dejada como una burla a la Orden caída. Después, y durante los sucesivos años, el Templo y quizás alguna de sus estructuras vecinas, fueron ocupadas por Palpatine y sobrevivió por lo menos hasta la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II, en el 4 DBY. 550px||thumb|centre|Vista del Templo Jedi durante la celebracion de la caida del Imperio en Coruscant. Ataques en el Templo Jedi Durante los muchos años que estuvo en pie, el Templo Jedi, siendo una notable estructura, fue el objetivo de muchos ataques. El primer caso conocido de un ataque al Templo Jedi ocurrió hacia finales del conflicto conocido como Gran Guerra Galáctica, que enfrentó a la República Galáctica contra el Imperio Sith, nuevamente resurgido, Los Sith negociaron un acuerdo de paz con la República para el cese de la hostilidades, pero los Sith no iban a dejar que la República impusieran sus intereses, para ello idearon un plan, invadir Coruscant con un gran fuerza, que si tenía exito haría que la República no tuviera más remedio que acceder a sus exigencias. Así una pequeña fuerza de avanzadilla Sith se infiltró en el Templo para acceder a los controles del Templo, que permitiera a los Sith invadir el Templo, a la misma vez hacer que una gran fuerza Sith invadía el planeta. El plan fue un completo exito, lo que llevó a la República a acceder a las demandas Sith y que el templo y el propio planeta fueran a parar a manos Sith, al menos durante un tiempo. Este ataque tuvo sus principales consecuencias en que provocó numerosos destrozos y daños graves en la estructura del templo, pero se mantuvo en pie durante todo el resto de la Guerra Fría, que siguió a la Gran Guerra y al exilio de la Orden de Coruscant y del Templo, posteriormente a los eventos de la Guerra Fría, la Orden volvería de nuevo al Templo. Durante la Crisis de Melida/Daan, varios robos sacudieron el Templo. El Consejo Jedi ordenó a los Maestros Jinn y Tahl descubrir al ladrón y presentárselo ante ellos antes del juicio. Después de descubrir que el Jedi Oscuro Xanatos, estaba trabajando con el padawan Bruck Chun para robar artefactos en un gran proyecto que destruiria el Templo, los maestros concibieron un plan para capturar al Jedi caído. Cuando Obi-Wan rescató al cautivo Bant Eerien, Kenobi fue obligado a luchar contra Bruck. Después de batir a Chun, Obi-Wan contempló impotente como Bruck era lanzado por una catarata del Templo habiendo rechazado la ayuda de otro de sus padawans. En el año 33 ABY un grupo terrorista de Yinchorri, dirigido por Darth Sidious, ejecutó un asalto al templo. Sin embargo, el Maestro Yoda estaba preparado con una fuerza de ataque y sistemáticamente destruyeron a los yinchorris con muy pocas bajas Jedi. En los años precedentes a las Guerras Clon, se hacia aparente que el Templo, particularmente el exterior, estaba sufriendo un gran deterioro. La pintura descascarillada era visible a media altura de las torres y grandes betas verdes cruzaban las canaleras de bronce de los tejados. La corrosión electroquímica se veía por donde las láminas de metal moldeado habían perdido sus topes de aislamiento. Antes de que las Guerras Clon se desatasen, hubo un levantamiento popular producido por las acusaciones de Jonava Billane con respecto al modo en como la Orden Jedi adiestraba a sus aprendices. Ella declaró que su hija había sido raptada y pedía ayuda al público, Jonava alentó a un grupo de universitarios para marchar hacia el templo y asaltarlo. Con bombas-graffiti preprogramadas y el clamor y las protestas de la gente con eslóganes inquisidores, se las arreglaron para agrietar el Segundo Atrio. Los padawans trataron de calmar a los estudiantes, los Maestros Koon y Mundi rápidamente los apaciguaron con un truco de mente Jedi. En el año 19 ABY, los Jedi descubrieron que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine era el Señor Sith Darth Sidious. Cuatro Maestros Jedi, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto y Saesee Tiin fueron a arrestar al Canciller. El Templo estaba seguro, los padawans estaban armados y la seguridad estaba controlada por Shaak Ti y el Guardián Jurokk. Los cuatro Maestros Jedi fueron asesinados y el Templo Jedi fue totalmente invadido por los 5.000 soldados del Ejército Clon de la Legión 501, bajo las órdenes del Canciller/Emperador Palpatine. Dirigidos por Darth Vader, las tropas de la 501 procedieron a masacrar a cada uno de los Jedi residentes en el Templo, señalando así el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Muchos Jedi famosos murieron mientras defendían el Templo, incluyendo a la gran bibliotecaria Jocasta Nu, y al instructor de sable láser Cin Drallig. El Imperio usó el Templo como trampa, emitiendo una señal falsa desde el edificio en la que se ordenaba a todos los Jedi regresar al Templo, habiendo terminado las Guerras Clon. Afortunadamente para el resto de los Jedi, dos supervivientes Jedi, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, volvieron al Templo y recalibraron el código de la señal advirtiendo a todos los supervivientes Jedi que no se acercaran al Templo. El Templo fue allanado una vez más por el ex Jedi, Ferus Olin y por el no Jedi, Trever Flume. Después de entrar a través de un agujero en una de las agujas del Templo, se percataron de cuanto destrozo se había producido. Paredes demolidas, fuentes en silencio, jardines destrozados. Ellos ignoraron las adevertencias de no ir al Templo hasta que llegaron a las antiguas oficinas de Yoda, en donde se encontraron con su nuevo ocupante, Malorum. Se las arreglaron para escapar del Templo por una ventana. Más tarde, volvieron por una escotilla de ventilación y acabaron en el subsuelo en donde encontraron varios sablesláser. Cuando intentaban irse, pasaron por una antigua enfermería, sus paredes todavía estaban manchadas de la sangre producida por la ejecución de la Orden 66. Abandono En 2 ABY, siguiendo con los años de ruina inalterada, Darth Vader envió a su aprendiz secreto Starkiller, al Templo para completar las Pruebas Jedi. En su primera misión derrotó a los soldados apostados en las escaleras del Templo y se enfrentó a la simulación del Lord Sith Darth Desolous en la Cámara de Pruebas Jedi. Luchando contra la ilusión, el asesino salió victorioso y dejó el Templo antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Poco después, Starkiller regresó e irrumpió en los archivos para completar la prueba de perspicacia antes de atrapar a la escurridiza Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti. En los Archivos, Starkiller se encontró con la simulación de Darth Phobos y superó sus trucos ilusorios antes de derrotarla. Meses más tarde, Stakiller regresó para acabar sus Pruebas, pero esta vez lo haría de motu propio y no por orden de Lord Vader. Durante su su misión en el Templo, Starkiller entró en la Torre del Primer Conocimiento y derrotó a los soldados apostados en su interior. Al entrar en la Cámara del Holocrón el Guardia de un gran holocrón le ordenó que se adentrara en las profundidades del Templo y que completase la Prueba Fantasma. En los sótanos en ruinas del Templo, el asesino logró vencer a un reflejo de si mismo y salió por tercera y última vez del Templo. Legado Irónicamente, la Estrella de la Muerte fue construida con un solo salón del trono para Palpatine, en el polo norte de la estación, simbolizando el triunfo de los Sith sobre los Jedi. Mientras los Jedi tenían cuatro torres aledañas que servian de soporte simbólico a la principal, el Emperador tenia una sola torre mantenida por si misma. Durante la guerra con los yuuzhan vong, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker y Tahiri Veila viajaron al vongformizado Coruscant después de haber tenido una oscura visión, para eliminar al trastocado Lord Nyax. Visitaron lo que una vez fue el poderoso Templo Jedi y allí se lo encontraron. El trastocado Nyax había detonado la energía de la Fuerza que rodeaba todo el lugar del Templo como una fuente de pura energía, provocando el lanzamiento de varias toneladas de escombros al aire. La muerte de Nyax en la cima de las ruinas permeabilizó la energía de la Fuerza con oscuridad, así que cuando Jacen Solo y Vergere llegaron al Templo más tarde solo sintieron el lado oscuro. Vergere usó esto para engañar a Jacen, diciéndole que los Jedi de la Antigua República habían levantado el Templo sobre un nexo oscuro de la Fuerza adrede. Reconstrucción Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Autoridad Reconstructora de la Alianza Galáctica construyó un nuevo Templo en Coruscant para la Nueva Orden Jedi del Maestro Skywalker. Muchos de los Maestros del Consejo se temieron que esto era un signo de que los Jedi volvían a ser una vez más las herramientas del gobierno. El Templo usado por la Antigua Orden Jedi, fue reformado por la época de la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana y se convirtió en uno de los muchos Templos que alojaban a los Jedi iniciados. Usaron planos muy precisos del templo original, cada vestíbulo y sala fue una réplica exacta del anterior edificio, incluyendo la Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi, aunque su exterior adquirió un diseño más moderno. Fue renombrado a Templo de los Sith, después de que Darth Krayt y su Nueva Orden Sith tomase el control del Imperio Galáctico en el año 130 DBY. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 5'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 25: Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Honor Bound'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando novela'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Apariciones no-canon *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares del Templo Jedi Categoría:Templos Jedi Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza